Bowser's Fiery Fortress
Bowser's Fiery Fortress is the seventh galaxy of the Study, and the 13th of Super Mario Galaxy 3 (Cobensword22). It is the first galaxy where Bowser is fought, and the second World Boss galaxy of the game. Unlike previous Bowser galaxies, the icons for this galaxy and the other two Bowser Galaxies are unique. 'Galaxy Icon' The icon for this galaxy on the world map screen is the Lava Castle Planet, surrounded by a purplish red haze. 'Planets' 'Accessible Planets' *'Starting Planet' - A small, spherical planet made of burnt dirt. Tiny cracks filled with lava dot the surface, though they are only for decoration. The Toad Brigade Captain appears here, stating that he sent his team deeper into the base to scout out a safe way through, and the Launch Star at the top leads further ahead. *'Lava Castle Planet' - a massive, lava-covered planet with a castle-like structure that makes up most of the planet. The castle is basically a large obstacle course of flowing lava, sinking platforms, and an area at the top with shifting lava tides. The most common enemies on this planet are Thwomps, Whomps, Bomps, Hammer Bros., Mattermouths, and Magmaarghs. At the top lies a Sling Star. *'Castle Wall Planet' - a large castle wall with a 2.5d platforming section surrounding it. Gravity Walls come into play here, and Lava is also on this planet, so caution is key. The only enemies here are Thwomps. *'Bowser's Road' - This is two flat planets connected by a stone bridge. One is smaller and plain, while the other is larger and fancy. Bowser is on the larger, and when Mario starts walking on the bridge, he starts firing meteors from his mouth, like in Super Mario Galaxy, and Mario must hurry, collecting a 1-Up Mushroom and Life Mushroom along the way. After reaching the larger planet and letting Bowser speak, the fight goes to the next planet, but they return to the larger planet upon defeating Bowser. *'Lava Sphere' - a large spherical planet made of lava with a glass casing with metal areas around it. Bowser is fought on this planet, and it has many Crystals with coins. 'Non-Accessible Planets' *'Lava Sphere Planets' - these planets surround the Lava Castle Planet, and are not able to be accessed. *'Asteroids' 'Special Planets' *'Castle Floor Planet' - a flat planet made of stone bricks and covered with a green carpet. This replaces Bowser's Road and the Lava Sphere in the Prankster Comet mission. 'Missions' 'Boss' Bowser's boss fight in this level is fairly difficult for those starting out. Bowser begins by curling into his shell, spinning around and attempting to run into you. Dodging him will cause him to flip upwards in his shell, then smash down. Try to aim at one of the small, circular areas of glass, because when Bowser slams on one of them, they shatter, and he touches the lava. This causes him to flip onto his back, which allows you to ground pound his chest, dealing damage. After the first hit, he starts using jumps to create an energy wave that hurt you. Hitting him twice will make him go into a rage. He will shoot ten fireballs, create two enrgy waves, and then attempts to spin into you. After dealing him three blows, the battle will be over. Category:Subpages Category:Mario (series) Category:Locations